Handcuffs and Backalleys
by theboywhoscored
Summary: John and Sherlock find themselves cuffed together in a dark alley after running from the police at Baker Street. Running from the police is quite arousing so they decide to mess around to pass the time. Johnlock.


"John, we need to run faster! Take my hand!"

John did as Sherlock asked him to. As he always did. His plans for the night had not included running from the police, but when you are Sherlock Holmes' partner, such situations cannot always be avoided.

They ran into an alley quite far from where they had last seen the police.

"Sherlock, I think we've lost..." Sherlock grabbed John's face and kissed him violently, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Wha...what was that? I was going to say that I think we've lost the police..." he drifted off.

"You're brilliant, John, bloody brilliant! Thank you for cooperating."

"You had a bloody gun to my head and were calling me your hostage. What was I _supposed_to do?"

Sherlock kissed him again. "I don't know. But thank you."

"Is this whole thing turning you on?" John asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, immensely!" Sherlock beamed, pinning John to the wall with his cuffed hand as he moved his free hand up under his jumper to stroke his bare torso as he buried his mouth in his neck.

"Don't you dare leave a mark!"

_"I'llmarkyouifIbloodywantto..."_he mumbled into John's flesh, chuckling. The pinned man gasped and then let out a soft moan.

Sherlock fumbled with John's belt, button, and zipper with his free hand, face still buried in his neck.

"Oh bloody hell, let me help you..." John sighed, lending a hand.

"This is turning you on, too, John," Sherlock smirked as he jerked down John's jeans and shorts to reveal his erect cock.

"Do we really have time for this? If the police catch us now..."

"They won't...we're several miles away from where they last saw us, are nowhere near any of our usual haunts, and these streets are empty so no one is around to report a sighting of two suspicious-looking men handcuffed together..." he paused and looked at John. "You really have a magnificent cock, you know that, right?"

"I've been told..."

"Don't try to make me jealous of the women you spend your time with. You're mine now."

"Well aren't _you_being a little possessive?" John smirked.

"I'm not possessive, I just don't like to share."

"That's kind of what possessive _means_, Sherlock."

Sherlock gave John an irritated expression. "Would you like to continue to correct me or would you like me to suck your cock?"

"Oh, I'll be quiet now. Suck away. But if you're going to use a hand, please try and use the one that's not connected to one of mine, though..."

Sherlock looked at him like he was trying to kill him with his mind.

"Sorry! I mean, 'thank-you-for-being-so-kind-and-'."

Sherlock bobbed his head up and down on John's cock, his hands pinning his lover's hips to the alley wall. He took him out of his mouth to lick broad strokes along his length and flick his tongue against his frenulum. He sucked his head gently for a moment and then took his whole length in his mouth again.

"Sherlock, oh god, _Sherlock._..you're fucking fantastic. Oh god you're _wonderful._ Oh your mouth is _heavenly..._" John mumbled dreamily, his free hand knotted in the dark curls on the back of Sherlock's head. "You need to do this more often, lovely..."

_"Hey Sherlock..."_ John mumbled,_ "Would you let me fuck you?"_

Sherlock took his mouth off John and looked at him, a little unsure. "_Now?_"

John grinned dreamily. "Yeah, now...I promise I'll be good to you..."

"John...we're cuffed together. This will be very awkward..."

"Oh! So you'll let me?"

Sherlock nodded slowly.

"Okay, wrap your arm that's chained to mine across your waist so I can grasp your hip for leverage."

Sherlock did as he was told, and John unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, pulling them down, releasing his aching cock. He grasped it and gave it a few strokes. Sherlock shuddered.

John took a small bottle of lubricant out of his inside coat pocket.

"You just carry around lube? What is wrong with you?" Sherlock scoffed incredulously.

"I'm a doctor!"

"You're a pervert!"

"Shut up! You're going to be damn glad I have this!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and allowed John to part his legs. He squirted some lubricant onto the fingers of his free hand and felt between Sherlock's legs. He pressed a slippery finger against his entrance and rubbed it against it gently before pushing it in. Sherlock tensed for a moment, then let out a long moan as John rubbed his finger against his prostate.

"You okay for another finger, lovely?"

Sherlock nodded.

John pressed in a second finger, then a third. Whenever John would touch Sherlock's prostate he would make pleased little whimpering noises. He had never been touched there before and he _really_liked it.

_"You ready for my cock you love so much?"_John whispered in Sherlock's ear. Sherlock nodded. John removed his fingers from Sherlock and then slicked his cock up with lubricant. He gently rubbed his tip against Sherlock's entrance before thrusting himself into him.

Sherlock yelped in surprise, pleasure, pain...he didn't know which. Maybe all of them.

"Quiet!" John said. "Now would be a really terrible time to get caught."

He started thrusting slowly but purposefully into the taller man he had pinned in front of him.

Sherlock was breathing heavily, using his forehead to lean against the wall as he took his cock in his uncuffed hand.

John quickened the pace of his thrusting and Sherlock moved his hand on faster on himself. John was groaning, Sherlock quietly whimpering.

_"Sherlock, I'm going to come...can I come in you? Please, Sherlock?" _John moaned breathlessly.

_"Yes, please, oh god...please don't stop...John, oh god, John you can fuck me whenever you want...I'm going to come, too...please don't stop..." _Sherlock panted.

A few final thrusts and they were both in a orgasmic fog, collapsing into the wall of the alley.

"Shhh! John? Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asked, pulling his pants up.

The clicking of high heels was coming closer. A woman walking her toy poodle looked down the dark alley at the two men, Sherlock still with his pants around his ankles.

"My god! You awful degenerates! You should be ashamed of yourselves! I'm calling the police, you, you_ perverts!"_

John giggled as he helped Sherlock get his pants back on. "I guess that'll be our cue to get going, then..."

The two of them started off down the other end of the alley, clasping cuffed hands. "I told you you were a pervert, John."

"Oh shut it! You liked it!"

"Okay, yes, I did. But you're still a pervert."

The two men shared a laugh then disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Comments and reviews are very welcome!<p> 


End file.
